


The Salt

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Parent Tony Stark, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: "Daddy, can you get me some salt?"





	The Salt

“What is it?” You bent a bit to look at the table, seeing the Chinese food boxes spread all over the surface, noticing how it wasn’t the usual place you ordered..

“Just the usual.” Your father said before taking a mouth full of _‘the usual’_.

You made a face, but picked a random box and sat besides Bucky on the couch, Tony, in response, rolled his eyes in exasperation. It was no secret you and the former Winter Solder were dating, but your dad… Oh, what a jealous man. You knew the whole jealous dad cliché, but he exceeded all of the expectations.

“What do you think?” You boyfriend asked “ I picked the place.”

“We found the place a week or two ago when we were out.” Steve told you.

You shrugged.

“Yeah, it is just fine.” You leaned back on the couch. “It is just… Ugh, don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Bucky arched you an eyebrow.

You tried another bite and snapped your fingers.

“It is the salt.” You said to yourself.  You liked your food _salty._

“You think it’s too much?” Steve was confused.

“Actually, too little.” You corrected him.

You didn’t think twice about what you said next, and neither about the consequences.

“Daddy, can you get me some salt?”

At the same time, Tony and Bucky stood up.

“Sure, princess.” Both answered.

The whole room fell into silence and the two men stared at each other.

“Shit.” You muttered.

You see… You and Bucky were very good hiding your personal sexual life. Until now.

Your dad stared at Bucky’s face in rage.

“Barnes.” He started.

Steve exploded in a loud laughter that filled the whole room while you looked at the two of them with your eye widened.

Shit.

You were screwed.


End file.
